To Beach Their Own
"To Beach Their Own" is a fan-made episode. Plot It is a bright, sunny day at the beach. Waddles is relaxing underneath a coconut tree when a cry is heard. The penguin puts off his sunglasses and decides to investigate. At the shore, he discovers that a whale has managed to beach itself, and its cry was a cry for help. Waddles thinks for a bit, then, with his small shovel, tries to dig a trench around the whale. The scene focuses on the whale's eye following Waddles's movement, and by the time a wider shot is shown, the penguin has somehow managed to dig around the huge animal in a few seconds. Soon, a tide washes over, and thanks to the trench, the water that ends up there helps the whale slip back into the ocean. The whale sings at Waddles as thanks before its eyes suddenly focus on something else. Waddles looks at the direction it is looking: a beach table with a glass of syrup/juice on it. He finally gets the idea why. The whale was curious about the drink, and on trying to get it, managed to beach itself. Waddles assures the sea mammal that he can get the drink for it, and off he goes. Spot, who is leaning on the beach table, is trying to flirt/impress a relaxing Petunia by showing off his (average) biceps. Meanwhile, Waddles manages to get the drink without the seal noticing. Petunia chuckles for a bit, and Spot, assuming that his actions impressed her, decides to grab his drink, presumably to give it to her. Of course, the drink is gone already, and when Spot finally turns his head around to look behind him, Waddles has run far away with the drink. Back at the shore, Waddles pulls out the drinking straw from the glass and splashes the entire syrup/juice into the whale's open mouth. It is delighted to finally taste it, but it suddenly hides underwater. Waddles is confused for bit until he turns around to see an annoyed Spot. The penguin laughs nervously upon realization, and before Spot can even pounce on him, jabs the drinking straw into the seal's right eye, leaving him open for escape. The pained Spot tries to pull the straw out, but when he does so, he manages to rip and pull out half of his eyeball. Waddles seems to be free at first, until Spot, now with bandages covering his right eye, is running towards him. A chase at the beach ensues. The two run around the area until they run toward the sea, where the whale is waiting and opens its mouth, making the two run into it. Waddles then runs back out, but Spot is not as lucky. The whale closes its mouth, but, in disgust, considers Spot unsavory and launches him back to the beach from its blowhole. Instead of landing on soft sand, the scene pans to the left to show a sailboat still stationed on land, which is where Spot actually ends up in, breaking many of his bones and giving him horrible splinters. Spot, now on a crutch and a lot of bandages covering him, decides to just build sandcastles by himself instead of resuming chase. The curious whale happens to pass by and decides to watch him. Spot, without realizing, manages to scatter sand into one of the whale's eyes when trying to get rid of excess sand from his building, giving it an irritation. The whale cries and swims away, but Spot, having difficulty turning his head, assumes that nothing is happening. Meanwhile, Waddles is surfing on the sea when the whale's surprise appearance causes him to get thrown off and fall into the water. The penguin is annoyed, until he notices the whale's irritated eye. Assuming Spot is responsible for it, Waddles thinks of an idea. Spot has finished building his sandcastle despite his injuries, but it quickly gets destroyed by a sand cannonball fired from Waddles's sand cannon. The seal becomes outraged, and without any care, tries to give chase, swearing that he will get that penguin. The two run around the beach once again until Waddles stops in exhaustion. He begins to panic while the crippled Spot is a few steps away from him. However, it was all part of Waddles's plan, as that part is the cue for the whale to leap out to their location. Waddles drops his facade and runs to the side, while the surprised Spot tries to escape by going back to where he came, resulting in him being crushed by the whale. The whale shimmies itself to drag itself backwards slightly, showing the grisly result: a large splatter of blood, guts, bones, cloth, and bandages. Waddles hops in glee before realizing that he did not think the plan through. Now the whale is stuck again, but much further away from the sea this time. During the closing iris, Waddles picks up his small shovel again as he sighs in disbelief. Moral "A friend in need is a friend indeed." Deaths *Spot is crushed by the whale. Injuries *Spot's right eye gets jabbed by a drinking straw. It then gets ripped in half when he tries to pull the straw out. *Spot breaks his bones and gains horrible splinters from falling into a sailboat. *One of the whale's eyes gets irritated by sand. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 66.7% Destruction *An unused sailboat gets broken by the falling Spot. Goofs *Whenever the whale pops out from the sea or hides underwater, it is often near the shore which is too shallow for its size, let alone submerging it. Trivia *Truffles can be seen hiding behind one of the coconut trees during the first chase sequence. *Some of the objects noticeably have a white-and-blue color scheme (beach table's umbrella, the bed Petunia is relaxing on, the parasol Spot is underneath when he is building his sandcastle). This is because those were meant to be used in a thematic Smoochie, but as there is already a beach-themed Smoochie, these objects were recycled to be used as props in this episode. *Outside of the intro, Spot is not seen with his ski hat for the entirety of the episode. Instead, he wears a sailor hat. Gallery Tobeachtheirown1.png|Waddles relaxing. Tobeachtheirown2.png|Spot is too busy showing off to notice. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death